tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
The Redoran Struggle III: Prisoner
Helseth awoke to water dripping on his face from a crack in the ceiling. The Dunmer struggled to recall the events that had led to his unconscious state but began to remember the ordeal when he felt the iron shackles fastened to his wrists. "What? Where the Hell am I?" Helseth yelled out. A soft Imperial voice with a slight Skingrad accent answered him "Morrowind if I were to hazard a guess. What part I can not say." Helseth craned his neck to see an Imperial wearing strange armor sitting by the bonemold bars in the next cell. "How long was I out for?" the Dunmer asked. "Two meals ago, so I'd say three or four days. The guards don't feed me regularly and they kept knocking you out every time you began to stir." The Dunmer managed to wriggle his way into a seated position and with immense effort crawled to the bars where the Imperial sat. "What's your name outlander?" He asked with a pained voice, "My name, I don't think i've been asked that since we left Hammerfell... it's Septimus, Sir Septimus Aemilius Decimus, i'm a Praefect in the Legion." An Imperial Knight Helseth thought how strange. "You said we, what happened to your friends?" Septimus face looked horrified as he retold his friends fates to Helseth. "When we left Hammerfell and arrived in Morrowind there were four of us originally, we were captured trying to book passage to Vvardenfell as the war broke out." "Vvardenfell, why would you possibly want to go there and who captured you?" "I don't know who took us, they wore Hlaalu insignia then ambushed us at the port, but they couldn't have been Hlaalu they are loyal to the empire. As for our reason for going to Vvardenfell we didn't want to. I belong to an elite branch of the Imperial Legion tasked with scouting and surveying foreign points of interest and are orders to scout potential outpost locations and maintain a strong foothold in the region when it is inevitably re-colonised. In my unit there was myself, my commanding officer Legate Marius Lux, a female mage by the name of Calpurnia and our Dunmer guide we picked up in Blacklight, Vehk." "Vehk? Are you sure that was your guide's name?" "Why Do you know him?" "No, although I remember one of the Morag Tong thugs that grabbed me said Vehk's name. I think he is their leader." "That's not possible, it must be a different Vehk." Septimus uttered "He was the first to die, we all saw his blood dripping off the guard's blade after they took him from the cell. The next night they took Calpurnia and tortured her for hours, she screamed a name over and over again, Varthorian." Septimus started sobbing into his hands. Varthorian is here then. "What about your commander?" Helseth asked bluntly cutting through the Imperial's tears. Septimus stifled his tears as he completed the story "On the night before they took him he told me about how proud he was that his son served in the first legion with his brother who was a General and that his daughter had married a wealthy merchant lord in High Rock. Then when they came for me he provoked them into taking him instead. He saved my life." "He may have only succeeded in delaying its ending" The Dunmer replied as the sound of several Guards' footsteps echoed through the cells. "Grab them!" One of the guards ordered as both Helseth and Septimus were once again taken by the Morag Tong. After descending several staircases the guards threw both individuals over a balcony into an arena pit, already waiting in the pit were both men's weapons and a surly looking Raynil Indlyn. Septimus picked up his sword as Helseth did the same. "I fight better with a spear" Helseth said to one of the onlooking Morag Tong who remained mute. The three males stared at each other in dead silence until a booming authoritative voice spoke "There are twelve of us here today, by the time this fight to the death is over there will be only ten. Two of these men shall perish in the name of the Tribunal and in the name of the Morag Tong. Now begin." Helseth and Septimus exchanged a look as they both turned to face Raynil. "So that's how you want to play it huh?" Indlyn asked rhetorically as he charged at the Imperial with his daedric tanto in hand. The Knight parried the initially strike but felt the blade slice his face moments later. He tasted the blood and swung wildly at the assassin, narrowly missing his blows until Raynil quickly manoeuvred himself to the side and drove Septimus's own sword back into his chest. The Imperial fell to his knees as Raynil turned his attention to Helseth. "With your death I will be initiated into the Tong and when i'm in i'll personally ensure that I murder your entire family slowly and painfully." Indlyn taunted. "I wouldn't be so sure, bastard" Helseth replied as he lunged towards his opponent with his silver sword. Raynil scrambled to parry several of his opponent's bigger strikes, something his daedric tanto was ill suited for. "You die here tonight Indlyn, on the cold bloody ground next to the outlander." Helseth pointed to Septimus whose body now lay face down on the stone floor." "Enough talking Helseth, your voice bores me" Raynil replied as he threw his tanto straight into the chest of Helseth who promptly fell to the ground. "Hah so much for being the deadliest spear in Blacklight" The dunmer taunted as he swaggered over to the motionless Helseth. "Look at that Vehk I did it.... you stacked the odds yet I came out on top.... that means i'm in the Tong." Vehk stood up from his seat and calmly said "Not quite Raynil", "Huh?" Raynil asked in disbelief. "You have not yet completed your task yet?" "What do you mean, both of them are dead, I won now hold up your end of the deal and train me." "Are you sure both of them are dead?" Vehk said with a wry smile. Raynil sighed as he checked the body of Septimus "This one bled like a stuffed skeever". The assassin moved over towards the body of Helseth and lent over to check if he was breathing. "ARGGGH!" Indlyn cried out as a silver sword protruded from his throat. Helseth sluggishly sat up and looked at his own wound. "You should've finished the job bastard." Helseth uttered as he painfully removed the tanto from his chest and drove it through the eye of Raynil, finishing off the would be assassin for good. The Redoran slowly got to his feet and looked up at the Morag Tong leader, Vehk. "What was the point of that? Raynil was your own man yet you had me kill him and the Imperial what was the reason he or his friends had to die, why?" "Raynil needed to learn discipline and respect, he had no qualms about killing which was good, but he was reckless and brought nothing but trouble onto this organization since he discovered us. As for the Imperial and his unit, our order's patron discovered they were travelling through the region, so we used our contacts in the Moran family to kidnap them and bring them here." Vehk replied. "But was it necessary to kill them?" "Our patron wanted to interrogate them, their commander had a brother who is a General in the Imperial Legion, he doesn't believe in restraint and their unit perished upon the realisation that they knew very little about the war or about us." Helseth looked disgusted at the casual demeanor of Vehk when discussing the brutal murders of several legionnaires. "Your patron, it's Varthorian isn't it? The Mer who sacked Taneth, Lord Naarifan's right hand, why is he funding you and why are you answering my questions so candidly?" "Our patron funded this chapter of our organisation because we follow the tribunal, and our belief in the tribunal means we do not care about trivial crimes committed on Nirn against outlanders so we will not betray him as easily as others would. As for why I am answering your questions so candidly as you put it, our patron would like to meet the Mer who was able to track him down when no one before has." Vehk replied as one of the Tong guards smashed Helseth in the back of the head with his Chitin gauntlets knocking him unconscious once again. Main Characters Helseth.png|Helseth Redoran 2015-11-15 00002.jpg|Septimus Aemilius Decimus 2015-10-07 00002.jpg|Raynil Indlyn vehk.png|Vehk Navigation Category:Stories Category:The Redoran Struggle